Encuentro
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: ¿que aras al saber que tus sueños en algún lugar si se cumplieron? (yaoi, yuri y Hetero) si no te gusta alguno de estos géneros no lo leas. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclamer: los personajes no son míos, pero sí la historia._**

 ** _Parejas: NaruSasu, SakuHima, Narusaku, Sasuhima. (y las que salgan)_**

 ** _advertencia: este Fic, contiene Yaoi, y Yuri asi como parejas no canon y canon... Leer bajo su propio riesgo._**

 ** _Summarry; Tres dimensiones diferentes, cosas iguales pero a la vez distintas... amores cumplidos y no cumplidos, ¿como es que se juntan?_**

 ** _¿que aras al saber que tus sueños en algún lugar si se cumplieron?_**

* * *

 _ **Prologo.**_

 _ **dimensión 1**_

Naruto se había casado con Hinata y entre los dos tenían dos hijos, Boruto y Himawari. Mientras Sasuke se había casado con Sakura teniendo por el momento como única hija a Sarada Uchiha.

Hasta ahí todo va bien todo está en viento en popa, pero... Pero qué tal si el último Uchiha y uno de los últimos Uzumaki se amaron con locura, pero por miedo a los que dirán... su historia no pudo ser...

 ** _Dimensión 2_**

Uzumaki Naruto, hokage casado con la mejor ninja médico de la región, Haruno Sakura, teniendo como único hijo - por el momento- a Lion Uzumaki; mientras que Sasuke Uchiha está casado con Hinata Hyuga, teniendo a su única hija Yume. Claro que ambas parejas están en la espera de más hijos.

Pero Hinata y Sakura habían tenido una historia de amor algo complicada y en el proceso los prejuicios hicieron ellas se alejaran. Casándose con dos personas que -según ellas- no les recordaría lo que tuvieron entre ellas.

 ** _Dimensión 3_**

Uzumaki Naruto hokage, él está casado con Uchiha Sasuke ambos tienen mellizos y un par de gemelos. Minto Uchiha e Itachi Uzumaki, junto con los gemelos Ryu y Minato. Y sus amigas Sakura e Hinata están casadas y tienen a su pequeñas gemelas Luka y Mikoto.

Ellos 4 eran parejas raras para algunos pero a estos no les importaba en lo absoluto. Para ellos estar con sus familias era lo más importante. Y por supuesto la educación que les brindaban.

Sasuke por miedo a que su hija mayor en algún punto de su vida llegase a activar su Mainekyu* le dijo a Sakura que si le podía ayudar con eso, ella vio el gran control de chakra que la niña tenia y que después de todo tenia un secreto ella le dijo que porque no le dejaba que activase el Byakuho* para así ella se pudiera curar los ojos sin que perdiera la vista, porque a pesar de tener eso con el pasar del tiempo ella perdería la vista naturalmente y no lo podrían evitar.

Y como sus pequeños aún eran muy chicos no podían hacer nada, e itachi aun no despertaba su Sharingan, pero de todos modos ambos eran sometidos al entrenamiento de Byakuho.

 _Tres dimensiones diferentes._

 _Tres vidas diferentes._

 _Tres desenlaces diferentes a la historia que todos conocemos..._

 _La interrogante aquí es ¿como se cruzan estas?_

* * *

Notas:

Mainekyu* no se como se escribe pero ya me entienden.

Byakuho* lo mismo. No se como se escribe.

gracias por leer, recuerden dejar su comentario


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclamer: los personajes no son míos, pero sí la historia._**

 ** _Parejas: NaruSasu, SakuHima, Narusaku, Sasuhima. (y las que salgan)_**

 ** _advertencia: este Fic, contiene Yaoi, y Yuri asi como parejas no canon y canon... Leer bajo su propio riesgo._**

 ** _Summarry; Tres dimensiones diferentes, cosas iguales pero a la vez distintas... amores cumplidos y no cumplidos, ¿como es que se juntan?_**

 ** _¿que aras al saber que tus sueños en algún lugar si se cumplieron?_**

* * *

Capítulo 1. Conociendo Las dimensiones…

 _Dimensión 1._

Mientras se recuperaban Naruto y Sasuke ambos quedaron encerrados lo que ocasionó que ambos desarrollarán un fuerte vínculo, y la consecuencia fue: que ambos se amasen pero ninguno de los dos dio el paso, lo que orillo el uno al otro a tomar a chicas que no querían por esposas, Naruto a Hinata y Sasuke a Sakura.

Ellas felices pero ellos con remordimientos ocasionando la otra mitad de la dimensión 3

Naruto se convirtió en Hokage, con dos hijos, Boruto e Himawari y su amada esposa Hinata, si esa era su familia, y en ocasiones todos pintaban ser la mejor familia, pero en realidad eso no era cierto, tenían problemas.

Mientras que Sasuke, se había casado con Sakura y con ella tenía una hija llamada Sarada, pero... a pesar de todo el amor y comprensión que ellas le daban para él le era muy difícil adaptarse y ver como Naruto estaba con otra. Por esas y razones de investigación se fue de la aldea.

Pasaron los años y boruto y Sarada junto con el hijo de Orochimaru hicieron equipo.

un día como cualquier otro en una misión de clasificación baja algo extraño sucedió.

Ellos estaban cercas de las ruinas de la aldea del remolino cuando sin querer todos fueron a dar a una dimensión completamente diferente y fue cuando conocieron a 2 chicos que les ayudaron mucho ya que Boruto estaba algo cabizbajo por haber hecho trampa y haber defraudado a Naruto y a Sasuke.

Al regresar se notaban más maduros cosa que sorprendió a sus familias.

La pregunta del millón.

¿qué fue lo que vieron para su cambio?

 _Dimensión #2_

Había pasado poco después de la gran guerra ninja, si preguntas te dirán que no saben cómo pasó, pero en realidad si saben.

Sakura e Hinata ambas estuvieron al pendiente de sus respectivos ' _amores_ ' pero la convivencia diaria, y la falta de interés con respecto a estos hizo un mejor acercamiento. Lo que hizo que ambas chicas sin saberlo se enamorasen.

Pronto las caricias _accidentales o buscadas_ que teníanfueron insuficientes... al final besos furtivos o alguna caricia se hizo presente.

Ellas trataron pero no pudieron contra el sistema.

Ambas se separaron.

Sakura Uzumaki,casada con Naruto Uzumaki el Hokage, héroe de guerra y ninga que se la pasaba grandes temporadas fuera de la casa, es con quien Sakura se había casado, teniendo como único hijo a Lion Uzumaki, un chico de cabellos Rubios y ojos azules, gran parecido físico con Sakura -si esta fuera hombre- y una personalidad algo reservada.

Hinata Uchiha, casada con el último del clan Uchiha, con el cual tenía una hija llamada Yume, Cabellos negros como la noche y ojos que pertenecían a una herencia Byakugan.

Ambas habían acordado no tener contacto, amenos claro que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Pero en algunas ocasiones ambas querían pensar qué hubiera pasado si... Claro que esto ocasionó la mitad de la dimensión 3.

Ninguna de las dos se fue a imaginar que sus hijos se enteraran de tan custodiado y receloso secreto.

Pero en esta vida todo se puede y sobre todo, todo sale bajo su propio peso.

Dimensión 3

Esta dimensión era un poco diferente a las anteriores, pues en esta sucedieron cosas y no pasaron en esta si.

Como por ejemplo, Naruto Uzumaki fue cuidado como hijo de los Uchiha y sobre todo no fue tratado como un monstruo, o el contenedor del Kyubi, en esta dimensión, los Uchiha no fueron masacrados e itachi no sufrió una enfermedad, sí hubo pelea, naruto conoció a sus verdaderos padres, y sobre todo el secreto de la Familia Uzumaki con respecto a lo que un hombre puede hacer.

Algunos hombres Uzumaki tenían un increíble don, ellos podían dar a Luz y también podían transmitir estos conocimientos a otras personas, gracias a ello Naruto pudo hacer su sueño realidad con su amor Uchiha Sasuke, ademas que tambien ayudo a sus amigos, Gaara, Sai, Sakura e Hinata

Las familias Uzumaki-Uchiha y Hyuga-Haruno, eran dos familias que habían superado mucho, primero una guerra, las verdades amargas, los trágicos finales y después los famosos ' _que diran_ ' pero al final salió victorioso su amor y gracias a eso Naruto y Sasuke se convirtieron en una Familia próspera, y el orgullo de sus padres -tanto muertos como vivos-.

Claro que a su ejemplo le siguieron Gaara y Sai quienes tenían un hijo llamado Matzhuri. El cual era compañero de equipo de los Mellizos Uzumaki/Uchiha.

Hoy es un día típico para las tres familias que vivían en la villa Uchiha, ya que no deseaban toparse con personas que los señalarán y mucho menos a sus hijos, era por eso que durante algún tiempo los niños viven y no salen de la villa hasta que tienen la edad suficiente para saber que hay personas que no aceptan que sus padres estén juntos, y solo cuando están listos estos salen ya son inmunes a los rumores y habaldurias.

Pues a pesar de que Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha son los hokages los aldeanos prefieren no saber nada de sus relaciones maritales y fingir que son solteros a pesar que son héroes de guerra, lo mismo iva para las otras dos parejas, Sakura e Hinata y Gaara y Sai.

A pesar de que Sakura era una exelente medico no aprobaban su relación con Hinata. Mientras que a Hinata le habían prohibido usar o decir que su apellido era Hyuga -aunque para ella aun mejor- De las niñas de esta pareja solo una parecía tener el ojo Hyuga. Mientras que la otra ojos verdes portaba. Pero a ambas las quieren por igual, las gemelas tenían 5 años.

Y por ultimo la ultima familia, la familia De la Arena, esta estaba conformada por el que alguna vez fue el Kasekage de la aldea de Suna y por un antiguo miembro de rais, Gaara era en aquel entonces el KaseKage de Suna, el comenzaba con su relación con Sai pero los aldeanos al enterarse de la relación que sostenía no les gusto así que hablaron con el señor feudal y este a su vez habló con Gaara el cual se le dio dos opciones o dejaba a su pareja o dejaba de ser Kasekage, el escogio el corazon.

Actualmente, como iba diciendo, las parejas vivían sus vidas junto a sus hijos sin remordimientos.

...


End file.
